


moonlight

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Alec Lightwood, Pining Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just our boys being soft and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: Magnus wonders how it’s possible to feel all of himself in the man intertwined with him. How quickly one person has become home, how he can’t feel the bite of the cold air anymore. How his love for Alec burns like the brightest ember.How the heavens themselves lighting up with falling stars have nothing, absolutely nothing, on Alexander Lightwood.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/post/170299667116/malec-ice-cream) by the lovely [@confidentalec](https://confidentalec.tumblr.com/) ❤︎ thank you for the prompt megan!
> 
> i recently hit 400 followers on tumblr, so i'm doing a fic giveaway! [send me prompts](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/ask) ❤︎ feel free to be as detailed as you want, or you can also choose to give me free reign! 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

“I _told_ you the pickup truck was a good idea.”

Alec rolls his eyes, rubbing his arms vigorously to keep himself warm and leaning against the side of the rental pickup, “I still think we could have managed with my car, but sure. Whatever you say.”

“Your car?” Magnus says incredulously, “You want to see a meteor shower, the only one in our area for the next fifteen years, while craning your head out of the window of your 2015 Prius? You insult the astronomy nerd in me, Alexander.”

“Herbert is a perfectly good car to view a meteor shower from, thank you very much.” Alec huffs, watching as his breath turns crystal white in front of him, “God, it’s fucking cold.”

“Just wait,” Magnus sighs, a smile stretching over his face, “Just seventeen more minutes and we’ll be wrapped up warm, in blankets, in the back of the truck, and we’re going to experience what might possibly be the greatest wonder of the world.”

_Nope. Because that’s you._

Alec’s found that these thoughts find him at the most random times. When he’s sitting across from Magnus at their favourite coffee shop, watching him make sense of complex physics equations like they’re the alphabet. When Magnus is laughing at him for getting reasonably terrified at a horror movie he’s forced Alec to watch because the man isn’t scared by _anything_. When Magnus is belting out his favourite song from the _Moulin Rouge!_ soundtrack while cooking.

  
When Magnus had looked at him once, late, on a night similar to this one, with his feet tucked under Alec’s legs, and smiled like he was right where he wanted to be.

So, all the time, really.

Alec knows it’s not one-sided. He knows that the way Magnus looks at him sometimes, when he thinks Alec isn’t looking, the way no one has ever looked at him, is a testament to that. He knows that it’s not just the universe playing a cruel trick on him when Magnus whispers his name, _Alexander,_ like it’s something to be cherished. But they’ve been doing this cat and mouse game for so long, dancing around each other, going far enough only to pull back, and honestly?

Alec is pretty damn tired of it.

Magnus rubs his palms together quickly before reaching into his bag and pulling out the biggest tub of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food ice cream that Alec has ever seen in his life.

He gapes at Magnus, shocked, “It’s 2 am in the morning.”

Magnus looks at him blankly, “And your point is…”

Pulling his jacket around him tighter, Alec blows on his frozen fingers before responding, “My point is, it’s 25 degrees outside, it’s 2 am in the morning, and you want to eat _ice cream?_ ”

“Ice cream has no time, Alexander.” Magnus says solemnly, wrenching the tub open and handing Alec a spoon, “It is ever-present. Ever-lasting. All-consuming.”

Alec raises an eyebrow at him, “Where was this eloquence when you forced me to write half of your Shakespeare paper?”

Magnus scoffs, looking incredibly offended, before setting the tub down and trudging over to the truck to pull out the blankets nestled in the back seat.

“Firstly, you wrote like two pages,” he corrects, climbing onto the cargo area and crouching to place the blankets down, “Secondly, what’s the point of having an English major for a best friend if you can’t leech off their writing skills once in a while,” he stands up, wiping his hands on his pants.

“And thirdly,” he begins, jumping down from the truck and walking straight up to Alec, stopping only when he’s mere inches away. His eyes are shining, and his lips are slightly parted and Alec feels like he’s _losing his fucking mind_ , because his voice is all soft and like molasses when he whispers, “you love me.”

_Yes, I do. More than you know._

Magnus grins at him, like he’s entirely oblivious to Alec’s internal organs malfunctioning right in front of him, before turning back and climbing back onto the pickup truck.

When he looks at him again, when the moonlight falls around him, illuminating the deep colours of his eyes, bathing him in a soft luminescence, Alec feels his smile touch the very tips of his being. And then everything just… makes sense. It hits Alec like a wave, crashing and relentless.

He reaches out a hand to Alec, a devastating grin on his face, and Alec wonders how someone can look like _that_.

Fuck, Alec wants to kiss every part of him.

“Come on. It’s going to start soon.”

Alec shakes his head, feeling his cheeks hurt from smiling, a side effect of Magnus he’s grown to accept, and takes his hand. Magnus’ hand is warm, like it always is, and Alec feels that warmth spread all over him. He allows himself to be pulled up, and sits down next to Magnus, leaning his head back against the truck and pulling the blankets tightly around them.

They smell like Magnus, the blankets. Alec never wants to let them go.

“You know I wished for a purple cat on a shooting star once, as a child.” Magnus says, grinning as he spoons ice cream into his mouth. “But I guess I can make do with the Chairman.”

“I don’t think the Chairman would appreciate that.” Alec replies, raising his own spoon to his mouth, “Good thing he likes me better anyways.”

The laugh that bursts out of Magnus is carefree, ringing in the silence of the night surrounding them, and Alec’s heart has never felt so full. He feels that laugh still, even after it dies down, float around him. Magnus feels like the sun next to him, because Alec feels him even when he’s not looking at him.

“Do you have a wish, Alexander? For tonight?” Magnus asks suddenly, breaking the silence, raising his spoon to his mouth and looking at Alec through his lashes. His voice is soft, and laced with a hint of something Alec can’t quite pinpoint. 

_You. You’re everything I’ve been looking for._

“Yes.” Alec admits, softly.

“Oh?” Magnus’ eyebrow shoots up, lips turning up slightly at the corners, “Care to share?”

“Might not come true then.” Alec murmurs, allowing his gaze to fall ever so slightly to Magnus’ lips, which look so damn _inviting_ when they’re bathed in soft moonlight like this, “And I’d really like for it to come true.”

It’s worth everything in the world just to see that slight, charmed grin flit across Magnus’ face, to see it light up his eyes just so. Alec somehow manages to tear his eyes away, to look down and fiddle with a stray string on the blanket before looking back up to meet Magnus’ gaze. His eyes burn into him.

Magnus dips his spoon into the ice cream and raises it to Alec’s lips, watching, with darkened eyes, as Alec takes the spoon into his mouth. And _fuck_ if Alec doesn’t taste even a little bit of it, because nothing could supersede the way Magnus is looking at him, the way his breaths become shallow when he lowers the spoon.

“You’ve got something there.” Magnus whispers, gaze locked onto Alec’s mouth.

_Kiss me. Please just kiss me._

Magnus moves closer to him, just until there’s barely a breadth of space separating them, until there’s really nothing else that Alec can fathom, except for what it feels like to almost be able to hear Magnus’ heart beat under his shirt, or to feel the tickle of his warm breath across his lips, and to the deepest part of himself.

_If you don’t kiss me right now I think I will explode and –_

And then he does.

Magnus feels the world drop into the palm of his hands when he takes Alexander’s face between his hands and kisses him. When he tastes the sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue, and when it feels like the haze that’s always been there just…clears. And when all that’s left in the world to savour, and love, and _worship_ is Alexander, with his soft lips that move like magic against Magnus’, with his hands that grip onto him like the last thing he could imagine is letting go.

And they pull back just as the meteor shower starts above them, just as the expanse of obsidian black above them comes alive in a dazzling display of light, just as the stars begin to rain down on them. Magnus is not one to believe in superstitions, or wishes, but he thinks that maybe, just for tonight, all of this might have been written in the stars for them.

Shaky laughs escape both of them, and Magnus takes in Alec’s guileless smile, the kind which takes over his entire face. He kisses him again, and again, and all over his face, swallowing his breathless laughs. They lie down after that, pressed close, watching as the last of the stars paint their blazing path over the skies before fading out.

And Magnus wonders how it’s possible to feel all of himself in the man intertwined with him. How quickly one person has become home, how he can’t feel the bite of the cold air anymore. How his love for Alec burns like the brightest ember.

How the heavens themselves lighting up with falling stars have nothing, absolutely nothing, on Alexander Lightwood.

Alec pulls him closer, and Magnus sighs slightly, curling his fingers tighter around Alec’s jacket. The pull of sleep is coming to him now, nestled close to the kind of person he’d wanted to be close to for his entire life. He feels Alec’s fingers glide softly over the curve of his arm, small touches that feel like so much more, and his own trace little shapes over Alec’s chest, and Magnus swears it’s the most content and peaceful he’s felt in a long time.

And just before he falls asleep, Alec hears Magnus’ voice, soft and warm like honeyed sun, whisper his name against his heart, like he’s calling out to the part of Alec that beats for Magnus, like he’s whispering his deepest desire to the world, baring himself for all to see.

_“Alexander.”_

And then everything falls into place.


End file.
